


Spider-Bite: A tale of two spiders

by imnotaleo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Continuation, F/M, I Don't Even Know, No Smut, OC insert, Reader-Insert, Spider-Dad, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) Spoilers, Spidersona insert, Super powered reader, Tags May Change, into the spiderverse, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotaleo/pseuds/imnotaleo
Summary: You, Mel, are a high school student who suddenly finds herself with super powers. Will you find you mentor before these powers become the end of you? Who knows!This takes place in Peter B. Parker's universe.This contains Spider-Man: into the spider verse spoilers!I was so tired when I wrote this but let me know if you like it!





	1. Next of Kin

**Author's Note:**

> check my story out on wattpad! 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/670706149-spider-bite-a-tale-of-two-spiders-next-of-kin

You opened your eyes.  _ Where am I?  _ You asked yourself as your eyes shifted around the dark. You looked up from where you fell only to be met with the blinding light that we call the sun. The last thing that you could remember was an alleyway in New York. At least before a small earthquake tore open the ground below you. You pressed your cold hand to your head and winced in pain when it ached in response. You must have hit your head pretty hard. Carefully, you pushed back your long black hair from your eyes. You honestly wished that you could cut it shorter sometimes. 

As your eyes adjusted to the dim lighting around you, you realized where you were.  _ An abandoned subway station?  _ You thought to yourself curiously as you stood up _. It definitely doesn't look operational.  _ As you eyed your surroundings, you felt something or someone watching you. Shaking of the goosebumps that suddenly appeared on your skin, you pulled out your phone from you pocket. You didn't have a signal, as if you could afford a data plan anyways, but you didn't need one. Usually you just used the free wifi at a nearby coffee shop or McDonald's. 

Suddenly, the ground shook again. You quickly grabbed a hold of the wall beside you to steady your feet. The rubble around your feet shook and dust fell from the ceiling. Thankfully, it wasn't worse than the last quake as no more ground had collapsed on top of you. You were so distracted by the quake that you hadn't noticed the small insect land on your shoulder. 

As soon as the shaking stopped, you turned on your flashlight.  _ Yep,  _ you confirmed as you shine your light around,  _ definitely an abandoned subway.  _ You carefully moved around on your wobbling legs to look at the walls. Graffiti covered most of the walls like a large canvas but one sign popped out from the rest.  **Oscorp.**

You felt something like a chill run down your spine but you decided to ignore it. As you search the small area around you for an exit, you pull your hoodie from around your waist into your hand. Carefully, you pull your dark hoodie over your head. As you fiddle with the strings, you begin to inspect the fabric for any tears. Thankfully, all of the fabric is still intact. As you made your way over to the pile of rubble from where you fell, you realized that conveniently, your backpack had fallen with you. You silently thanked your luck as you picked it up from the rubble. 

Normally, you would spray paint areas like these with a tag but... Something here just threw you off. 

As you made your way towards a small light in a doorframe ahead, you feel a crawling on your skin. You tried to shake it off but soon it had reached your hand. Suddenly afraid to look, you pulled your hand in front of your face. As soon as you saw it, you let a squeal of alarm. Right before you could react, a spider sunk its teeth into your skin. 

Admittedly, it didn't hurt that much but your fight or flight reflexes were going crazy. You began to wildly shake your arm as you screamed out of terror. When it finally let go, you slapped it so hard, it had to have died but you didn't want to check. 

You quickly shook off your terror and ran towards the door. When you broke free from the subway, you sighed at the warm sun that touched your skin. Somehow it was a beautiful day in New York City.

  
  
  



	2. Homeward Bound

As you stepped outside of the subway into the street, a bright smile appears on your face as you soak in the sunshine. You sigh as you pull an elastic off your wrist and pulled your dark brown hair into a low ponytail. You didn't want to go home, but Jess was going to be home early today. 

Jessica (or Jess for short) was your sister, she worked long hours and you hardly had the time to see her. Even though she was in her early 30’s, and probably 16 or 17 years older than you, she was your best friend. Jess being 34 had been working for years to earn enough money to buy her own place. Your mom hadn’t really been taking great care of you and Jess. So Jess was going to take you under her care as soon as she got enough money to buy her own place. Money was harder to come buy since our family didn’t have that much. She tried to go to university but couldn't get any scholarships. 

Clearing your thoughts, you pulled your headphones over your head and played you favourite playlist. You loved walking through the streets of New York. People watching was your favourite and the people of New York were fun to watch. Your house wasn't too far, you were on your way home from school when the earthquakes hit. Silently, you hoped that no aftershocks would hit. You quickened your pace as you passed your favourite corner store. As you dug through your pocket, you contemplated getting a chocolate bar but ultimately decided against it. 

A few moments of walking later, your apartment came into view. You really hoped that Jess was home now, you didn't really want to be alone with your mom. Maybe you'd get really lucky and your mom won't be home. You carefully pulled your keys out of your bag and entered the building. Your apartment is up on the third floor but you hate taking stairs so you called the elevator. A few minutes later, you were standing at the door. As you stepped inside, someone tackled you from the front.

"Mel!" Your sister called as she enveloped you in a huge bear hug. She had been off working a few jobs in a nearby city for the last few weeks so you hadn't seen much of her. Her long light brown locks fell onto your head. The height difference between the two of you was even more comprehensible. You took a moment to take in your familiar surroundings. Your family's apartment was small, there was barely enough room for everyone. The door opened towards the kitchen. It was really messy but Jess had started to clean up. The kitchen was surrounded by the doors to two bedrooms and a bathroom. The kitchen overlooked a small but messy living room with a couch and tv. 

"Hey Jess, you're crushing me." You coughed out as you broke the hug. You loved her hugs but all of her jobs were making her oddly strong? Jess chuckled before closing the door behind you. Her slim figure had gotten a bit thicker with the muscle that she had gained.  

"I was so worried about you Mel!" she exclaimed as she broke away from the hug. Jess clung onto your shoulders as she examined your face. 

"What happened with the earthquakes, did you get hurt?" She questioned you sighed in response as she looked over your dirty face. 

"I was in the subway when it hit." You half-lied as she examined your face, Jess did not look pleased. "I'm fine!" You exclaimed as you pushed her hands away. You never really appreciated her fussing over you like a mother-bear. 

"As long as you're okay..." Jess trailed off before speaking again. "How's school going?" Jess asked as she took your bag from you and set it with your shoes. "Have you made any friends?"

"Well I mean good I guess," You replied as you scratched the back of your head, "I would make friends, if anyone wanted to talk to me." Jess slapped the back of your head with her hand and cursed.

"Dos mío Melody!" Jess sighed and you sighed in reply, "I was able to get you into that school, at least have fun there!"

"Hey, at least I tried to talk to some of the students there." You were considering talking to her but, this wasn't the time. You were exhausted from you fall earlier. As soon as Jess clicked on the light, she could see your exhaustion too. 

"Mel you should sit down and relax, you look exhausted." Jess concluded as you set your pack down and untied your shoes. You nodded in response before speaking again.

"Where's Mamá?" You asked quietly, she wasn't on her usual spot on the couch and there wasn't anywhere else she'd be. Jess sighed before moving into the kitchen, motioning for you to follow. 

"She's asleep in her room." She replied as you sat on the couch. You nodded as you took the remote and clicked on the tv. You scanned through the channels before stopping on the movie channel. 

"Hey, Coco is on! You wanna watch it with me?" You asked Jess as you peaked over the back of the couch. 

"Did you even have to ask?" She exclaimed as she hopped over the couch. The two of you had spent the next half an hour cuddled up on the couch watching Coco. It had to be one of yours and Jess' favourite movies of all time. You kept the volume low enough that it wouldn't wake up mom but still loud enough for you and Jess too hear. After the end of the first act, you started to fall asleep. You rested your head on Jess' stomach, you loved quiet moments like these. Movies with Jess were your favourite way to spend time with her.

"I missed you Jess." You said with a smile as you let yourself drift to sleep.

  
  
  



	3. One In The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm gonna publish this a day early. Mostly 'cause I'm scared that I'll forget about publishing tomorrow! Anyways I'm so happy that this book is gaining popularity (kinda) and I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this so far! Just a quick reminder that this story is on wattpad as well!

The next morning, you opened your eyes to the loud sound of your alarm. 5 In the morning was hell to wake up at. Groaning at the thought of getting up, you rolled over to your side and slammed your hand on the alarm clock. As your eyes scanned your room, you sat up. When you looked down at your alarm clock, you didn’t expect it to be smashed into many small pieces. 

“Well that’s new.” You spoke out loud to yourself. You were never really someone with much strength, hell you would even skip gym class sometimes. So how could you smash your alarm clock? As you stood up from your bed, you looked over at your closet.  _ What should I wear today?  _ You thought, loudly, to yourself.  _ Wait, why are my thoughts so loud?  _ Your head hurt, this was all probably because of your headache. Instinctively, you scratched your hand. 

You let your mind wander as you walked over to your closet. Hopefully your sister would fix your alarm clock. You didn’t know the specifics of her work, but you knew it had something to do with her engineering and mechanical skills. Jess was super smart when it came to building and inventing. She wanted to go to university for her skills but money was so tight that she couldn’t. As you were thinking about your sister, you took a red t-shirt from your closet along with a light plaid shirt. You also pulled a clean pair of jeans and quickly changed into them. 

As you made your way out of your room, you examined the living area. The city lights shone through the windows and brightened the living room.  As you turned on the lights, you couldn’t see anyone awake. You assumed that Jess was still asleep or getting groceries. You didn’t care about your foster mom but assumed that she was at a nearby bar, for a morning drink, or still asleep. Normally, you would see one of them in the morning before you left for school. Sighing, you made your way into the kitchen. There wasn’t much to eat aside from a few pieces of bread and an almost empty box of cereal. You chose to eat the latter. You pulled the box out of the cupboard and threw it into a tupperware so that you could take the dry cereal to school. 

As you went to put the box back, you stopped in your tracks and looked down at your feet. Your foot was less than an inch away from the side of the counter.  _ That was close, and weird.  _ You thought to yourself as you pulled your foot away and continued over to the cupboard. After putting the cereal away, you put the tupperware into you backpack and went to the bathroom to wash your teeth. 

You set the tooth brush down as you spat into the sink. Looking down at your phone, you smiled at the time. You were early for once. Knowing that you had enough time, you took your hairbrush off the counter and ran it through your chocolate coloured hair. When you went to put the brush back down onto the counter, you were surprised when it didn’t let go.  _ Is it stuck?  _ You thought as you began to shake you hand violently. You felt panic start to rise in your chest as you ran your hand under warm water in the sink. Suddenly, when you tried to remove your hand from the faucet, you found that you pulled the faucet off of the sink. 

As the water continued to run from the sink, you made your way over to the front door. 

“I need some air.” You spoke aloud. If anyone was in the room with you, they would’ve been able to hear the panic in your voice. You used the hairbrush to fling your backpack over your back and attempt to pull your shoes. You then proceed to fiddle with the front door handle until it clicked open. 

You didn't bother too lock the door or grab your keys as you ran down the hallway towards the stairwell. Bile rose in your throat as you raced out the door of your building. The fresh air definitely helped. But it didn't stop the overwhelming urge to vomit. You turned into the alleyway beside your building and puked. A shiver ran down your spine as you wiped the remaining vomit from your mouth with the sleeves of your shirt. 

“What’s in the bag?” A threatening voice asked from the start of the alley. You looked up from where you sat in the alley. Another chill ran down your spine as you opened your mouth to reply.

“Nothing you would want.” You coughed the reply with a sudden sense of bravery, grimacing at the aftertaste that was in your mouth. As you stood up, you made eye contact with the person threatening you. The one detail that stuck out to you was the dark pistol he held in your direction. You held your hands up in the air, in a surrender way. The man in front of you gave a quick confusing glance at your hands before inching closer to you. 

“Listen, you don’t want to do something that you’ll regret.” You say with a slight sense of fear in your voice. The man ignored you and continued to move closer. That's when your headache suddenly got worse. You pulled your hands to your head and winced in pain before turning your head up towards the sky. The man followed you gaze, a confused look rested on his face. 

“What’s going on down here?” A new voice called from above, “Threatening a young girl with a gun? Tsk, tsk.” The source of the new voice dropped down to the alley. Needless to say, you were surprised to see Spider-Man drop down to save you. Especially after his recent disappearance. You were pulled out of your thoughts at the sound of a gun going off. You were quickly pulled to the side by a web. 

That's when you got to witness your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man, fight a crook up close. You resisted the urge to take out your phone and record him. Spider-Man flung his hand out and shot a web at the gun and stuck it to the side of your building. 

“You might want to get out of here pal.” Spider-Man said with a chuckle. The crook turned around and ran leaving you and Spider-Man. Still in disbelief of your situation and the events of the morning you felt more bile rise in your throat. Suddenly, you turned over and allowed yourself to vomit again. When you raised your head to wipe the remaining bile off your mouth, you were surprised to see Spider-Man approach you with a concerned look on his face. 

“You okay kid?” He questioned you as he moved closer to you. You looked up and made eye contact with him before replying.

“Just peach-” Your words were cut short when your head started to feel fuzzy and colour filled your vision. 

“You’re like me.”

  
  
  



	4. Student and Mentor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, lets get some plot started! Let me know if you like the story so far!

“You’re like me.” Spider-Man stated dramatically. You held your breath, the air around the two of you was suffocatingly tense. Almost as if it could feel the confrontation. The alley you sat in was illuminated by the street in front of you. A fair amount of noise could be heard despite how far you sat from the street. The two of you sat in silence for a few seconds before he spoke again. 

“I thought I was the only one in this dimension.” He said, to himself you presumed. 

“ **This** dimension?” You asked, a puzzled expression washed over your face. 

“Long story.” He answered before lifting his mask to reveal his face. You took in his features. Spider-Man was a fairly handsome man, you had to admit. He was clearly much older than you and you didn’t find yourself attracted to men. He had brown hair that was starting to grey at the roots and looked like he had let himself go a little. You wondered what had happened to him. You sighed and released some tension in your shoulders that you didn’t realize was there. The air around the two of you started to ease as you relaxed. 

“Can you help me with these?” You asked as you raised your hands. Spider-Man chuckled as he noticed the faucet and hair brush that stuck to your hands.

“Yeah,” He replied as he helped you to your feet, “just breathe and calm down. You should unstick.” 

Following his advice, you took a deep breath and calmed down. In your head you used the tips you had learned at school about managing stress. You took a deep breath in and thought about some of your favorite things like your sister and you favourite song. Suddenly, the faucet and hairbrush dropped to the floor. You let out a breath of air and smiled. You quietly thanked Spider-Man as you began to examine your hands.  _ This is so weird.  _ You thought to yourself.

“So kid,” Spider-Man spoke suddenly, this took you out of your thoughts and you flinched a bit, “what’s your name?”

“Melody, but everyone just calls me Mel.” You replied with a smile. 

“I’m Peter Parker,” Peter introduced, “it’s nice to meet another spider-person.” 

You only nodded in reply, you still could barely believe that this was happening. The two of you fell into silence again, the thoughts in your head were so loud and you started to feel nauseous again.

“Peter?” You asked softly, he replied with a quiet hum. He clearly was trying to think about what to do now too. 

“Why is this happening to me?” 

Your question caught Peter off guard. He knew that no one he had met asked for this responsibility but he knew how much it was at first. Especially for a kid. 

“I dunno kid,” He replied softly. Peter put a hand on your shoulder and gave you a sorry kind of look, “I like to think that we’re chosen to carry this power and do good with it.”

You nodded in agreement. A sudden sense of determination started a fire in your chest. 

“Can you teach me?” You suddenly asked after a second of silence. Peter looked in thought before you exclaimed again, “I could help you, with the Spider-Man stuff!” 

Peter knew the risks of being Spider-Man. He felt so bad about what had happened to Miles. He didn’t want to leave Miles to be the Spider-Man alone, even if he could handle it on his own. Peter just didn’t want to get another kid into this business. But if this girl was anything like him, she’d make her own suit and do it her own way. Maybe it was safer to help her before she hurts herself.

“You know what? Sure kid, I’ll teach you the ropes.” Peter declared with a chuckle. You smiled happily and Peter’s smile grew seeing yours. You reminded him of Miles both having smiles and energy that was infectious. 

“You life in this building here?” Peter questioned as he motioned to your building. You nodded in reply before he spoke again, “How about I meet you here after school? We can start training sessions daily.”

“That sounds awesome!” You exclaimed happily, “I’ll see you tonight Mr. Parker!”

Peter chuckled and waved at you as you ran out to the street. He just got back from Miles is universe and had a lot of damage control to do. He pulled his mask back over his face and swung off towards MJ’s place.

  
  


Somewhere close, the lights of a warehouse flickered. Inside a woman worked. That's when the door opened and slammed causing her to look up.

“You know Jic, if you want to get paid, you have to work faster.” The man spoke, his voice was low and husky. The woman, Jic pushed her hair back and sighed.

“You can’t rush something like this, Shawn. You didn’t hire me for machines… Weapons that don’t work.” She replied, a bitter tone echoed off the empty walls. 

“Sweetheart, you know what I do to people that don’t listen to my requests…” He trailed off with a menacing tone.

“I didn’t know you sent empty threats now.” Jic teased, looking back down at her plans. Shawn only frowned in response. 

“Don’t tease me Jic, I hired you to do what I say.” A low growl rumbled as he spoke. Jic gulped, she was trying not to show her fear of the older and taller man. She knew that he could see through her false confidence. 

“Okay, I’ll work faster. I expect you raise my pay for my efforts, Shawn.” 

“Deal.” Shawn said with a grin, “Next time I come back, have a prototype ready.”

Jic nodded as Shawn made his way towards the exit. 

“And Babe,” Shawn grinned as he turned back to face Jic, “say hi to the kid for me.”

  
  
  



	5. Author Note!

Hey so I had an idea but I would have to  re-write earlier chapters, I just wanted to know how y'all felt about that? I'd still try my best to update every week but I want to get my ideas out!

 


	6. Forgotten

You smiled as you walked through the streets. The adrenaline of the events from this morning still hadn’t worn off. As you passed by your old school you sighed, you understood why Jess wanted you to switch. The future is important, but all of your friends go to this school and you really missed them. Hopefully you could find some time to hang out with them. 

You were halfway to school when you froze on the street.  _ Where’s my backpack?  _ You mentally slapped yourself on the face. You were almost at school already and it would take to long to get back. 

“Well shit,” You whispered aloud to yourself, “school is gonna suck today.”

 

Jess was cleaning the mess in the kitchen when her phone buzzed. She set down the cereal bowl left by Mel and picked it up from the counter. 

_ Unknown Number: _ I have a new job for you. Meet tonight at 8 outside of Brooklyn. Don’t forget your mask.

Jess sighed as she texted a quick reply and set her phone back down. She just got back and didn’t want to leave Mel again but, she was so close to having enough to leave. Jess just needed a little bit more time.

 

Peter sighed nervously as he shot a small web at the doorbell. He was practically shaking as he heard the knob begin to turn. Peter swallowed as the door opened. Mj. God Peter wished he had realized that Mj was right.

“Hey Mj.” Peter said with small smile as he pulled the bouquet of flowers from behind his back. His heart fluttered as Mj smiled back to her.

 

Today was a boring school day. Without your school stuff, you had nothing to do. Thank God school was over now, now you could get home and see Peter. To be honest, you still couldn’t believe what was happening. You had spider powers and were going to train them with peter. As you turned the corner to your apartment you turned into the alley way. If your hands could stick to hair brushes, then what if they could stick to walls? As you placed your hand onto the wall, you tried to remember what it felt like to stick. 

As you tried to pull your hand away, you fell backwards when it didn’t stay stuck. You sighed as you made your way towards the door to your building. As you made your way to your door, you realized that you hoped someone was home or that you left the door unlocked when you left. 

The door knob didn’t turn as you turned it and you sighed. Carefully, you knocked on the door. Maybe you knocked a bit too hard because it sounded a lot louder than you anticipated. You winced as you heard the heavy footsteps of your mother inside. Hopefully she wasn’t too drunk today.

“What?” Your mom asked with an agitated tone in her voice as she pushed open the door.

“I uh… Forgot my keys,” You whispered as you stepped away from the door. Your mom smelled a lot like liquor, maybe she would take a shower today? You hoped so. 

“Can I come in?” You asked hesitantly. Thankfully, your mom just sighed and moved out of the door frame letting you in. 

“Is Jess home?” Your mom sighed as she travelled to the kitchen. You didn’t bother taking off your shoes as you entered. You just wanted to get your keys and phone. 

“Nah, she left for another one of her stupid jobs.” She replied as she took a beer from the pretty much empty fridge.

“Why do you even care for her anyways?” Your mom said, a lot of bitterness was in her voice. You couldn’t believe it, “it’s not like she’s even here half the time.” She continued.

“It’s not like you care for either of us,” You said, anger was making your hands shake, “You’re drunk pretty much every time I come home from school.”

“Get out.” Your mom said quietly, almost too quiet for you too here.

“What?” You asked quietly in reply.

“Get out,” She repeated louder, “you can come back in when you appreciate everything I’ve sacrificed for you kids.”

The silent anger that boiled under your skin was threatening to spill over. You decided that it was probably better to stay quiet. You turned on your heel and pulled open the door and slammed it shut as you exited the apartment. Once again you underestimated your strength. The noise the door made was far too loud. You hoped this stunt your mom pulled was because of the alcohol in her system.

You placed a hand on the wall of the alley and sighed. Tears burned at your eyes but you took deep breaths to keep them from spilling over. When you tried to pull your hand away from the wall to wipe your eyes. To your surprise, your hand stuck! As adrenaline started to flow through your veins, you kicked your shoes off and pressed your feet to the wall. 

Slowly you pulled your hand off the wall and started to climb. Laughing to yourself, you climbed faster and faster until you were almost at the roof of the building. 

“Hell yeah!!” You called out as you gained a rhythm to your climbing. 

Suddenly, your feet started to slip.  _ Oh shit!  _ You thought to yourself as both your feet lost their grip on the wall. Like out of a movie, your fingers started to lose their grips one by one. Looking down, you started to feel nauseous. You started to slip and by mistake, looked down again. Your breath hitched in your throat as you started to fall. 

Thankfully, Peter had arrived at the perfect moment to see you start to fall. Quickly, he shot a web at your hand and started to pull you up.

“Hey kid, you okay?” He asked as you breathed a sigh of relief. “Maybe you should leave climbing up a twelve-ish story building for when I’m here.” 

“Thanks.” You smiled as you reached the top of the building. Peter pulled you up and sat down across from you as you caught your breath. 

“Hey um, I left my shoes at the bottom of the alley… Could you get them?” You asked quietly as you looked at your shoes. Walking around New York without shoes probably wasn’t the best idea.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just to clarify, Jess and Mel are actually family. And I am so sorry for the late update, I needed a bit more time to edit all of the previous chapters but that is done now!


	7. The Robbery

 

Jic loved her daughter, it made her sick knowing that Shawn didn’t care for her the same way she did. He was always calling her away from her family at the worst times. Her daughter was in highschool and probably needed her mother now more than ever. But as she had figured out after the birth of her daughter, in Shawn’s eyes, the Job comes first.

She had been called down for a new job. Jic pulled out her phone and looked at the text that Shawn had sent her earlier. As Jic approached the warehouse in Brooklyn, she quickly scanned her messages for anything from her daughter. Not seeing anything, she frowned. Normally, she would get an afterschool text saying that she got home fine. Pushing her worries to the back of her mind, Jic pushed open the door to the warehouse. 

“You’re early.” A familiar voice spoke from the top of the stairs beside her. Jic turned and climbed the stairs.

“Well hello to you too Shawn.” Jic teased as she moved her purse to her hand. 

“Do you have your mask sweetheart?” Shawn asked, the dim lighting inside the warehouse made it difficult to make out his mask. But Jic recognized it from their previous jobs. Shawn’s mask was wasp themed, it was a dark yellow with black around his eyes. It also was modified by Jic, goggles covered his eyes with tech. that Jic had based off of the Spider-Man's suit. (Jic had a bit of a Spider-Man phase when she was just out of high school. 

“Of course.” Jic said as she rolled her eyes and pulled out her own mask from her purse. Jic’s followed more of a bird theme, strips of black and white fell from her mouth to the back of her head. Blobs of yellow were directly above the eyes. Jic had also designed the same goggles that Shawn had to her mask. Although she would be lying if she had said that she didn’t make hers better. 

“The others will be here in a few minutes,” Shawn grinned, “Put on your mask, and get your suit. We’ve got a bank to rob.” 

Jic’s suit was the same as her mask, as they went together whenever Shawn called her for a job. Shawn didn’t have a suit to match his mask. However, as the mastermind behind the jobs, he never actually went into the field. That being said, Shawn mostly wore a suit and tie, he had previously explained to Jic that he dressed this way to present a nice image to his employees and employers. 

The van that Jic sat in held a few of Shawn’s employees. Each held one of Jic’s specially made weapons. Jic had two pistols in holsters on her hips, even though she used guns more than anything, her favorite thing was to modify this suit with different weapons.  Jic never aims to take lives. Jic sighed as she looked out the window at the bright city lights that contrasted the dark New York sky. Her daughter would hate her if she even thought of killing anyone. Jic wanted to be more of a Spider-Man figure, a hero, in her daughter's eyes. 

The bank was just outside of Tompkins Square Park. No one knew they were coming, so the only people that they had to worry about were security guards. And dealing with the security was Jic’s job. 

Jic leapt out of the van and made her way towards the power to the building. Locking onto the power box with her goggles, she snuck into the alley behind the bank. As she started to disarm the alarm system and turn off the power, she didn’t notice when someone spoke softly from above her. She quickly cut the power to the bank and sent an all clear over to Shawn as she tapped a button on her belt.

“Stay here kid.” The voice spoke softly as the speaker dropped into the alley. Jic’s head turned around sharply when she heard someone drop into the alley beside her. As she examined the figure beside her, she realized that Spider-Man was approaching her.

“Whatcha doing lady?” He asked quietly. Jic didn’t respond, instead, she sent another message to Shawn to abort the job or get out as soon as possible.

“Not much of a talker?” Spider-Man broke the tense silence again. This is where he messed up. The man spider looked up at the roof from where he dropped. Jic followed his gaze and her heart rate quickened. She took her guns from her holster as quick as possible and shot towards Spider-Man. That’s when she ran.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I am SO sorry for the late and shorter update. Exams have been kicking my ass and thankfully they're over tomorrow. Hopefully I'll be able to get back into a normal writing schedule. Anyways, thanks so much for reading!


	8. Getting Back Up

 

You thanked Peter as he handed your shoes back to you. He sat across from you. You could see a kind of concerned look through his mask. 

“Kid, were you crying?” He asked hesitantly. You wiped your eyes self consciously before answering.

“Yeah… It’s nothing though!” You reply a little more intensely than you expected. Peter ignored your tone and sighed. If you could see his face you know he would have that pitiful look on his face that most people had when they saw you cry. You shook your head from your thoughts as Peter pulled off his mask and set it down on the ground. 

“So,” He started and cleared his before continuing, “I figured that we should start at swinging!” You nodded in agreement as Peter unhooked something from his wrist and handed it to you. Carefully, you examined the device. You didn’t know much about tech, only a few things here and there picked up from your sister. This device looked far too complicated for you to understand. 

“We… I use this to swing. It’s not that hard once you get into the swing of it, pun intended.” You just stare at him dead in the eye. Once the realization of the joke landed you snorted. 

“Did you just make a dad joke?” You asked with a chuckle. He nodded in reply as a smile fell over his features. 

“I’m just gonna forgot I heard that.” You say with a chuckle. Trying to forget the joke, you stood up and slid on the device. Peter followed you example and leaned over your shoulder to make sure you had put it on correctly. “Okay so where do we start?” You ask with a newfound sense of excitement buzzing through your veins.

“Let’s start small.” Peter says as he aims towards the wall on the tall building on the other side of the alley. He taps a button on the gadget and shoots a web onto the wall. Peter double taps the button and the line goes limp. He then walks over to you. 

Peter helps raise your arm to aim across the alley. “First you aim,” He then lets you push the button, “push the button to thwip,” the web shoots to the wall, “and double tap to release.” You double tap the button and the line goes limp. 

If you were in a cartoon, your would have had stars in your eyes. Excitement buzzed through your hands as you went to shoot again and again. After probably your third thwip, Peter interrupted.

“Okay, I think that you have the hang of it now,” He laughed to himself as you kept on bouncing with the familiar excitement Miles showed at the same activity, “let’s try something harder?”

You nodded excitedly, as Peter moved towards the edge of your building. 

“Follow me kid.” Peter stated as he then leapt off the side of the building into the gap. 

“Peter?!” You called as concern flooded your body as he disappeared over the ledge. You ran over to to the ledge and peered over, expecting to see a seriously injured Peter on the ground below. 

Thankfully, Peter had shot a web just bellow you and let his web go limp. He then stood up on the wall as if it were the floor. 

“Your turn now kid!” He called up to you and you let out a breath of relief. Shaking your hands to relieve the tension, you stood on the edge of the building. Breathing out, you turned around and stepped off the edge. As the wind whipped past you. You raised your hand and shot a web at the top of your building. You tensed in preparation for the moment you make contact with the wall. Thankfully, your knewfound muscles made you a lot stronger and the moment you slammed your side into the wall hurt a bit less then you had expected. Although, it did still hurt. 

Peter winced as you slammed into the wall. “You okay kid?” He asked through gritted teeth. You pushed your feet to the wall and gave Peter a thumbs up. 

“Just need to catch my breath.” You replied raspily. Peter walked over to you and picked you up from your web. He then carried you back up to the top where he set you down so that you could catch your breath. You gave him a thankful look as he gave you a minute to get back up. 

“Okay,” You said after a few seconds of silence. Pushing yourself to your feet, you continued, “what’s next?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna change update day to Tuesday since its the day i've been updating everything anyways lol. Also I hope you enjoy! Please don't be afraid to give feedback, I would really appreciate it :)

**Author's Note:**

> So as far as I've seen, a lot of people liked this work so I'll try my best to update every Monday! I hope you guys like this story and want to see more of it! Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
